Ei kaivata kysymyksiä, sillä ei ole vastauksiakaan
by AyaThePervert
Summary: Ja me emme lausu sanoja nyt. PWP Rtasoinen. RenjiIchigo


Oli pimeä ilta soul-societyssa. Shinigamit juhlivat pitkästä aikaa erästä juhlaa, mitä ihmismaailmassakin vietetään ja he olivat pää-asiassa viettäneet sen Kenpachin luona, juoden sakea, jutellen ja nauraen. Lopulta he olivat hajaantuneet ympäri dojoa pieniin seurueisiin Kenpachin takia. Hän juodessaan alkoi haastaa taistelua kaikkien kanssa melkeinpä. Eikä Yachiru muuta tehnyt kuin hihkunut mukana, siihen pikku tyttöön mahtui sakea kuin sieneen.

Renji ja Ichigo olivat menneet istumaan puutarhan puolella olevalle kuistin portaille, missä oli rauhallista ja melko hämärää. Tähdet tuikkivat taivaalla ja muut äänet kuuluivat talosta hyvin, varsinkin Matsumoton nauru. Muitten naurunremakka ja iloisuus pysyivät lähellä.

Ichigo piteli sakekuppia kädessään ja oli alku-arastelun jälkeen päässyt kunnolla saken makuun. Hän ja Renji riitelivät tapansa mukaan.

"Mutta kun se nyt on niin!" Renji sanoi ja jysäytti sakepullon viereensä sanojensa vahvistukseksi. "Buyakyua on paras kapteeni täällä ja taitavin!"

"Sanot tuon vain sen takia, että sinä olet hänen faninsa suurin piirtein.." Ichigo sanoi huokaisten ja siemaisi lisää sakea kupistaan.

Punahiuksisen miehen kasvot punastuivat häpeästä ja ärtymyksestä.

"En minä ole mikään fani vaan hänen alaisensa!" Hän ärähti, mutta Ichigo ei pahemmin kuunnellut hänen väitteitään vaan jatkoi juomista.

"Juu juu…"

Miehet istuivat vähän aikaa hiljaisuudessa, Renjin yrittäessa mulkoilla Ichigoon päin, mutta pian sekin loppui ja he tuijottivat ajatuksissaan pimeyteen joka levittäytyessään heidän silmiensä edessä olevassa pienessä puutarhassa.

"Treenattaisko huomenna Renji?" Oranssihiuksinen poika kysäisi yhtäkkiä. Toinen vilkaisi häntä ja tuttu itsevarma ja haastava hymy nousi hänen huulilleen.

"Tietenkin. Aina valmiina."

Ichigo ei sanonut enempää vaan tuijotti epätavallisen rauhallisena eteensä. Hänen silmistään ei nähnyt mitään mitä hän oikein ajatteli.

Renji vain vilkaisi häntä kulmat koholla ennen kuin palasi sakekuppinsa puoleen.

3

"Kuulkaa pojat…Lähtekää jo kotiin." Ichigo heräsi Rukian ääneen ja ennen kuin ehti reagoida mitenkään, oli tytön jalka jysähtänyt jo hänen takaraivoonsa.

"Okei, okei! Lähdetään ihan juuri." Poika nurisi ja potkaisi miestä vierellään.

Punahiuksinen mies katsoi häntä hetken aikaa taas hieman hämmästyneenä ennen kuin alkoi nousta ylös, miesten nojatessa toisiinsa.

Rukia katsoi heidän ähellystään ja osoitti heille suuntaa. "Tuolta pääsee sitten ulos." Tyttö tokaisi.

Ichigo tyytyi vain murahtamaan ja lähti kävelemään Renjiin nojaten pois dojolta.

"Hitto sinä olet kännissä Ichigo." Renji tokaisi kun he olivat pääsee Byuakuyan dojolle.

"Turpa kiinni." Ichigo murahti takaisin. He päätyivät samaan huoneeseen ja kompastuivat heti alkuun lattialle.

"Varo Renji-!"

Renji tunsi toisen painon päällään.

Ja jotain muutakin.

Järkyttynyt katse, kuin hiljaisuuskin kesti parin millisekunnin ajan. Jokin oli kohdannut, mitä ei olisi saanut. Oranssit hiukset olivat liian lyhyet hipomaan toisen järkyttyneitä kasvoja, mutta hengitys tuntui toisen tatuoidulla iholla. Kiihtynyt hengitys.

_Mitä…mitä…_ Punahiuksisen miehen pää oli hetken aikaa aivan sekaisin.

Sitten hän tunsi toisen vartalon taas, näki Ichigon sumean katseen.

Ja hänellä ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään napsahti.

Huulet törmäsivät taas toisiinsa, tällä kertaa janoten, eikä Ichigo jäänyt huonommaksi vaan vastasi välittömästi ja hanakkaasti takaisin. Poika painautui entistä lujemmin, koko painollaan Renjin omaa vartaloa vasten ja se ei tuntunut pahalta lainkaan.

Kädet sotkeentuivat toisiinsa kun he paiskoivat toisiinsa ympäri lattiaa, suut lukkiutuneina alituisesti toisiinsa, tutkien toistensa suita yhtä syvemmältä, rajuudesta piittaamatta. Jalat lomittautuivat toisiinsa kun he käänsivät toisiaan ympäri, painaen vuorotellen toisiansa lattiaan. Kumpikaan ei kertaakaan jäänyt pitkäksi aikaa toisen alle.

Ichigo tarttui Renjin hiuksiin, avasi hänen ponihännän ja päästi punaiset hiukset valumaan pitkin olkapäitä ja selkää. Hän tarttui niihin ja veti toisen kasvot kiinni omaansa. Hänen omat silmät olivat sulkeutuneet, mutta Renjin silmät olivat apposen auki, kun hän hamusi jo lukemattoman kerran toisen suuta. Kummankin huuliin täytyi sattua, niin paljon he olivat niitä suurin piirtein purreet.

Hän vain katsoi toista, kun tunsi toisen käsien ujuttautuvan kimonon hihoista sisään, hapuillen hänen käsivarsiaan. Sormet tuntuivat polttavilta, Renji tunsi niitten joka ikisen liikkeen ja kynsien tekemän naarmun ihollaan niin selvästi.

Hän katsoi hetken aikaa toista ja sulki uudelleen silmänsä, tarttuen toisen olkapäihin ja painaen hänet maahan alkaen repimään Ichigon kimonoa auki. Hän kuuli kankaan repeävän, mies kiirehti kuin heillä ei olisi ollut aikaa tarpeeksi. Oranssitukkainen poika huohotti ja hänen selkänsä kaartui sitä mukaa kun hänen kimononsa kaula-aukko leveni ja lisää hänen rintakehänsä ruskettunutta ihoa paljastui. Hänen käheä huohotuksensa kaikui tatuoiden miehen korvissa ja nosti kylmiä väreitä hänen selkäpiitänsä pitkin.

Renji huomasi vapisevansa, kuten Ichigon ruumiskin myös. Kuitenkaan, kummastakaan ei huokunut pelkoa, eivätkä heidän silmänsä kohdanneet järkytyksestä.

He vapisivat jostain aivan muusta.

Ichigo nappasi nälkäisesti Renjin huulet taas omiinsa, näykkien ja liki purren niitä, kun toinen kumartui hänen ylleen, ylävartalo liki paljaana. Tatuoinnit näkyivät selkeästi toisen iholla, ne näyttivät Ichigon silmissä elävän omaa elämäänsä, muuttaen kuvioita, levittäytyen. Hän kosketti toisen solisluuta, jota yksi tatuoinnin viiva koristi.

Sumeisuus hänen silmissään ei ollut ainoastaan lisääntynyt, se oli levinnyt myös tatuoidun miehen silmiin, jonka hän oli painanut allensa. Se sama sumeus joka sai olon tuntumaan niin hyvältä ja joka sai hänen pienenkin kosketuksen tuntiessa vavahtamaan. Renjille oli käynyt samoin.

Hän oli jo hyvää vauhtia saanut mustan ja valkean yukatan tatuoidun ihon tieltä, hän kähisi, nojautuen lähemmäs ja antoi kiihtyvän, kuuman hengityksensä tuntua toisen hikisellä kaulalla ennekuin puri toista. Mies ei inahtanutkaan, vaan antoi käsiensä tarttua rajusti oransseihin suortuviin ja painoi pään vielä lähemmäs hänen kaulaansa. Ichigon olisi ollut turha yrittää irrottautua toisen raudanlujasta otteesta, mutta hänellä ei ollut edes halua moiseen, vaan tyytyväisenä näykki ja kuljetti kieltään pitkin toisen kaulaa, Renjin lämmin vartalo liki kiinni omassa, yhtä lämpimässä vartalossa.

Hän tunsi kuinka kiihottunut toinen oli ja aavisti, että pian heidän pitäisi edetä, tai he tulisivat hulluiksi. Elleivät he olleet sitä jo nyt.

Hän pysäytti toimensa ja jäi istumaan toisen päälle. Heidät kovuutensa kohtasivat ja molemmat vetivät sihahataen henkeä sisäänsä äkkinäisen kosketuksen myötä.

Tatuoitu vartalo nousi, ja Ichigo sai huomata, että toinen istuikin hänen edessään, jalat hänen molemmilla puolillaan. Heidän molempia yukatan olivat revitty vyötärölle, mutta nyt, se ei enää riittänyt.

Ichigo tunsi käden aukaisevan hänen asunsa solmua vyötäröltä. Renji koitti liian nopeasti ja hätäisesti ja tiukensi vain solmua kiirehtämisellään.

Toiset kädet tarttuivat tatuoituihin, pysäyttivät ne ja avasivat itse näppärästi solmun auki. Saman ne tekivät Renjin vyötärön solmulle ja pian, he olivat repineet shinigami-asunsa täysin toistensa yltä ja ne lojuivat heidän ympärillä epämääräisinä myttyinä.

Heidän huulena kohtasivat toisensa yhtä nälkäisinä kuin alussakin, molempien vahvat kädet vaeltaen toistensa kehoilla. Ne ujuttautuivat yhä arempiin paikkoihin, kunnes molemmat voihkaisivat äänekkäästi. Ichigon huuliin tuli jo haavan Renjin purressa sitä. Veren rautainen maku maistui hänen suussaan.

Renji kietaisi toisen kätensä toisen pojan niskan ympäri, ja vetäisi toiset kasvot lähemmäksi omiansa. Hän tunsi toisen käsien koskettavan haparoivasti häntä, vapisten, muttei lainkaan arkaillen. Ne löysivät tiensä sinne, minne niitä eniten kaivattiin. Punahiuksinen mies voihki Ichigon suuhun kun ne aloittivat rytmikkään liikkeensä.

Hänen vartalonsa alkoi liikkua rytmin mukana, silmät kiinni puristettuina, niin kuin oranssihiuksisella pojalla, jolla valui hikipisaroita pitkin ohimoa, ja jonka niska punoitti toisen tiukasta otteesta niskassaan, sormien puristaessaan hänen olkapäänsä ihoon punaiset juovat.

Mielihyvän aallot pökerryttivät hänet, ja toisen kädet polttivat häntä. Hänen päätänsä pökerrytti huohotuksen kasvaessa ja kynnet upposivat syvemmälle Ichigon ihoon hänen saavuttaessaan huippuansa. Mutta toinen ei inahtanutkaan vaan antoi toisen puristaa kynsillään hartiaansa syvemmät jäljet. Huulet olivat jo eronneet. Renji huohotti toisen ruskettunutta kaulaa vasten, joka ikinen lihas hänen kehossaan jännittyneenä ja värähdellen.

Lopulta, hän tuli toisen kädelle, nesteen levitessä molempien alavatsoille. Hän lyyhistyi hetkeksi ja nojasi raskaasti Ichigoon, haudaten kasvonsa tämän niskaan huohottaessaan edelleen. Poika ei välittänyt, hänkin nojasi toiseen, pitäen lihaksikkaat kätensä toisen selällä. Hänen sormensa tekivät tahmaisia viiruja tatuointien joukkoon ja punaisiin hiuksiin jotka olivat sotkeentuneet hänen sormiinsa.

Kun Renjin hengitys tuntui tasaantuvan ja hän liikahti, hän kohtasi toisen katseen, joka oli kysyvä.

Suudelma solisluulle oli selkeä vastaus mitä haluttiin. Kosketus sai nyt vuorostaan Ichigon haukkomaan henkeä ja värähtämään mielihyvästä. Renjin kädet vapisivat ja ote tuntui epävarmalta, mutta kosketus sai silti vääntelehtimään ja voihkimaan punaisien hiusten sekaan kynsien puristautuessa nyrkkiin.

Mutta Renji lopetti ennen kuin hän pääsi rajalle. Vahvat kädet nostivat hänet ja laskivat hänet toisen syliin. Lähemmäksi.

Nyt kosketukselta ei voinut välttyä, molemmat äännähtivät voimakkaasti. Ichigo tunsi itsensä sykkivän kiihtymyksestä ja mulkaisi toista kärsimättömänä.

Paljon muuta ei tarvinnut, Renjin sormet käväisivät nopeasti kostumassa hänen suussaan ennen kuin löysivät tiensä muualle.

Vartalo jännittäytyi täysin uudesta tuntemuksesta. Sormet liikahtivat hänen sisällän kömpelösti. Ichigo sihahti kivusta.

Sormet vedettiin ulos heti ja kysyvä katse luotiin häneen. Käteen tartuttiin ja Ichigo vei sen takaisin minne sen pitäisi mennä. Lupa jatkaa.

Kun valmistelut oli hoidettu, kädet tarttuivat taas oranssitukkaista poikaa lanteilta, nostivat hänet uudelleen…

…Ja Ichigo tunsi Renjin liukuvan sisälleen. Hän puri hampaitaan yhteen kivusta kun toinen tuli pikkuhiljaa yhä syvemmälle häneen.

Se sattui, eikä niin vähäänkään. Kynnet upposivat punaisiin, valtoimena oleviin hiuksiin ja suorastaan repivät niitä. Renjin vahva ote lanteilla esti toista humahtamasta täysin syliinsä ja repeävän täysin. Hänen kätensä tärisivät kun hän yritti mahdollisimman hitaasti ja varovaisesti upottaa toista poikaa syliinsä. Sormet olivat jo hiestä liukkaat, kuten vartalo, jonka lanteilta hän piteli.

Ichigo pidätteli vavahdellen hengitystään, yrittäen pikkuhiljaa totuttautua toisen kokoon. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, repien punaisia suortuvia mukanaan. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni ja suu auki.

Suusta kuuluvat äännähdykset olivat hiljaisia, liki murahtavia ääniä. Renji äännähti samoin, voimakkaammin murahdellen.

Kun pojan hikisevät reidet tapasivat toisen, kummatkin huokaisivat, pahin oli takana, parhain edessä.

Molemmat avasivat silmänsä.

Sumeus oli yhä heidän silmissään, yhtä vahvana kuin aikaisemmin.

Renji ei kysynyt, kun hän aloitti liikkeensä. Parin työnnön jälkeen Ichigo tunsi, kun toinen osui siihen kohtaan, joka sai hänen jalkansa vääntelehtimään ja samalla koko vartalon jäykistymään.

Hän repi lisää punaisia suortuvia itselleen. Äänekäs voihkaus karkasi oranssihiuksisen pojan suusta, hänen selkänsä kaareutui mielihyvän sykkeestä, joka kulki hänen vartalonsa läpi.

Punahiuksinen mies kiihdytti vauhtia, Ichigon lantion myödätessä liikettä.

Renjin sormet repivät viiruja Ichigon lanneluille, niin lujaa hän puristi toista. Hän tunsi lämpimän ja jäykän elimen painautuneena omaa alavatsaansa vasten.

Hänen silmänsä olivat puoliummessa, ajatukset eivät kulkeneet himon sokaistaessa hänet täysin.

Mikään muu ei merkinnyt heille mitään jo aikoihin, vielä vähemmän nyt. He tunsivat ainoastaan mielihyvän sykäykset lävistäen heidän kehonsa, toistensa kuumuuden ja voihkaisut ja käheät murahtelut.

Ichigo tunsi mielensä puuroutuvan siitä mielihyvän määrästä, jonka toisen liikkeet tuottivat, yhä syvemmälle toinen upposi häneen, yhä tiukemmin puristautuivat pojan silmät kiinni.

Hän olisi halunnut huutaa ilman sanoja. Sen sijaan hän puri huultaan ja upotti kätensä punaisen, valtoimen olevan tukan sekaan ja painautui kiinni toiseen, purren toista niskasta. Renji vain sihahti.

Tatuoitu iho kiilsi hiestä, niin kuin Ichigon ihokin. Hampaat tekivät haavan niskaan ulottuvaan tatuointiin.

Renji ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, Ichigo ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, heidän kehonsa tiesivät paremmin kuin he itse.

Ichigon elin oli unohtunut täysin, se sykki niin, kovana, että se suurin piirtein sattui. Poika tunsi, että hänen rajansa ei ollut enää kaukana. Renjin huohotukset olivat jo sekoittuneet häneen omaansa, kuten katseet.

Renji alkoi äännähdellä kovemmin, hänen liikkeensä muuttuivat epävakaiksi ja hän vain työntyi yhä rajummin toisen pojan sisälle, saaden Ichigonkin voihkinnat muuttumaan liki huutamiseksi.

Punahiuksisen miehen äännähdykset kuulostivat karheilta ja käheiltä Ichigon korvaan, ne voimistuivat, mielihyvän ylittäessä yhä voimakkaammin hänen kehonsa. Oranssihiuksinen poika kouristuksen omaisesti käpertyi ja kynnet upposivat syvälle lihaksikkaisiin hartioihin Ichigon karjuessa samalla kun hän laukesi toisen vatsalle. Hän vapisi ja nojasi hervottomana toisen vartaloon, liikkeen jatkuessa vielä hetken.

Renji huudahti ja hänen sylissään oleva poika tunsi toisen purkautuvan sisäänsä. He nojasivat äänekkäästi huohottaen toisiinsa, kädet sotkeutuneina kiinni vartaloihin, jalkojen vapistessa väsymyksestä.

Molempien silmät olivat kiinni, mieli täysin tyhjänä. Renji tunsi siemennesteen valuvan hikisellä iholla hänen alavatsalta jaloille. Hän tunsi sen lämpimän ja hitaan virran valuvan, leviävän.

Ichigo nosti ensimmäisenä väsyneen katseensa tatuoinneille. Ne eivät enää tummuneet ja levinneet. Hämärässä huoneessa kaikki näytti harmaalta ja mustalta, paitsi Renjin hiukset. Niitten punainen sävy näkyi kirkkaasti Ichigon silmissä. Samoin oli Renjillä.

Renji liu-utti kättään pitkin toisen selkää, hiveli hellästi, kuin korvaten äskeisen kiihkeyden ja rajuuden takaisin. Hän tunsi toisen kädet liukuvan solisluillansa ja rintakehällänsä. Oranssit hiukset painuivat hänen poskeaan vasten, lämmin ilmavirta tuntui hänen kaulallaan.

Molempien hengitys oli tasaantunut, katseet väsyneitä ja ajatuksissaan olevia. Sanaakaan ei oltu lausuttu koko aikana, niitä ei tarvinnut. Päähän olisi vain noussut kysymyksiä, joihin ei olisi ollut vastauksia.

Ichigo liukui varovaisesti, kevyesti toisen sylistä ja vajosi lattialle vaatteitten sekaan. Toinen mies tuli perässä, vierelle. Molemmat hapuilivat käsiinsä vaatetta, ja peittivät niillä itsensä. Silmät olivat sulkeutuneet väsymyksestä.

Ichigo makasi mahallaan lattialla ja pikemmin aisti, kuin tunsi toisen vartalon lähellään.

Hän tunsi toisen vahvan käden vyötäröllään, hän tunsi punaiset hiukset sormissaan. Suortuvat kiilsivät, kietoutuneina Kurosakin sormiin. Yhä hänen hengityksensä tuntui toisen kaulalla.

He molemmat vajosivat uneen, jossa ei unia nähty. Heidän huuliensa turvonneina, sulkeutuneina.

Renji tunsi ajatuksensa puuroutuvan väsymyksestä. Hän avasi silmänsä, näki edessään oranssin pehkon ja väsyneet kasvot. Mies sulki uudelleen silmänsä, hymyn kohottaessa hänen suupieliään.

Ja viimein heillekin saapui yö.


End file.
